


Oversharing

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Series: Swesson Love Week [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson loves sex in the elevator</p><p>Day Seven - No prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversharing

“Be quiet someone is going to hear you,” Sam groans and tries to hold onto the elevator wall, he’s bent over nearly in half, moans echoing through the elevator shaft.

“Dean I need-”

“Baby know what you need, bend over and put those hands on the floor,” Sam bends into a perfect upside down V, he’s pretty flexible for a man his size. “spread those legs baby.” Sam obeys and Dean spreads his cheeks, thrusting until he’s fucking him at a brutal pace, he reaches around to stroke Sam’s cock. “You want everyone to hear you? Don’t you? Or see us? Want them to watch me fuck you, know this ass is mine?”

“Yes-fuck yes.” Dean can tell he’s close by the flutter of his hole, muscles hugging tight around his cock.

“Swear to God one day I’ll just let these doors open.” Sam comes hard, mouth open in a silent scream, dribbling white down Deans knuckles. One more thrust and Deans body stills, filling Sam just how he likes it.

“Come on Sammy pull your pants up, I hear people outside.”


End file.
